Family Secrets Uncovered
by Leonhart-Strife
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka never wanted to take over as Head of Family but when the current heir can't get his act together, she's forced to step up.


Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Chapter 1

It's been six months since fifteen year old Haruhi Fujioka met the Ouran High School Host Club. Six months since she had been practically chased around music room 3, where the Host Club resided, and in the process had broken an eight million yen vase.

Regardless of the fact that the accident hadn't completely been her fault, Haruhi had taken responsibility for the accident and offered to pay for it. Thus her descent into insanity. It hadn't taken them long to realize that they had let a girl take the fall for an eight million yen debt and yet still neither the Hitachiin twins nor Tamaki Suoh owned up for their part of the accident.

Their lack of honor and integrity angered her, but she held her tongue. However, her anger grew as the months flew by, this time to include Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya Ootori handled all finances in the Host Club, which included her debt. Under his care, her debt had nearly doubled for various reasons, nearly all reasons had nothing to do with her. For instance, broken tea sets, mostly caused by the twins or angry middle school brats who deserve a serious spanking.

Being late to the club automatically adds a hundred thousand yen to her debt, despite the fact that arriving any earlier would mean skipping part of her last class on the other side of the building. Not participating in Host Club trips would add on five hundred thousand, and yet participating still adds on to her debt to pay for her part of the trip.

However, even with a debt of twelve million yen, or the fact that they treated her as if she was something foreign to be poked and prodded for information or leered at for their perverted gazes, truthfully the only ones she could trust in the club were; Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai.

Sad as that fact may be, she could handle that. What she could not handle was the fact that the Host Club took up so much of her time everyday, including weekends, that the only time she could get any studying done was in the late hours at night to the early hours in the morning. At most she was getting two to four hours of sleep a night. Worse still, she hadn't had a full meal in weeks. She'd been getting by on little snacks a couple times a day. It wasn't because she lacked the money for food. What she lacked was time to make the food and eat it.

She knew it wasn't healthy, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had a debt to the Host Club and she was on the verge of losing her scholarship. She had already slipped down to third in class instead of her usual first in class. So here she was now on the edge of a complete breakdown and having just asked for a break from the Club to get her grades back up. Kyoya-sempai had told her that what happens outside the club was not the clubs business and that the lack of profits from her absence would go to her debt.

At those words, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and she made her way back to her station and clients. It was going to take a miracle for her to get her grades back up, if she even survived. As she walked past Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai's station, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Looking down, she found a sleepy eyed Loli-shota. Crouching down in front of him she asked if he was tired.

Hani-sempai nodded, rubbing his eye's, "Can you tuck me in, Haru-chan?"

Smiling softly, she picked him up, cuddling him close to her for a moment as she went to lay him down on a large canopy sofa, "Sure, Hani-sempai."

Tucking him in, she did as she did for her father and kissed him on the forehead before turning to head back to her own station. Another tug had her turning back to the sleepy senior, who wore a sleepy pleading smile and had raised his blanket in an obvious offer to join him. She only hesitated for a moment, but the offer was too great of a chance to pass it up. Quickly slipping off her shoes, she curled around the deceptively strong martial artist.

Feeling someone tucking them in, she looked over her shoulder and up at Mori-sempai's gentle smile, "We'll take care of you now; sleep, little one. No worries."

Smiling, she curled back around the little blonde sleepily, as Mori-sempai pulled a cord that immediately hid them behind a mesh canopy. Now allowed to relax, her body immediately gave in and she fell away from the world.

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni Haninozuka, seventeen year old senior, lolishota host, and martial artist expert, opened his eye's as he felt the natural hostess relax against him. Lately it had become a chore to stay in character during host club hours and activities. The reason for this was currently cuddling him so close to her body that he could feel her now more than obvious feminine figure. Her figure wasn't the only thing he felt though and was actually the main reason he was so angry. He could feel how thin she'd gotten within the last few weeks, so thin that he could feel her ribs through her clothes.<p>

He should've figured this would've happened the moment she'd said she'd pay back the eight million yen vase and neither the Hitachiin twins nor Tamaki Suoh spoke up for their part. The younger hosts were far too immature, naïve, and curious to realize that they had been running the poor young lady ragged between the four of them, and yes that included Kyoya Ootori.

He had first notice something was wrong when he had found her passed out in the Club kitchen. When he had woken her she had been so flustered and apologetic that she hadn't even realized that she had just told him about her lack of sleep, proper eating habits, or that she was worried about her declining grades and then she had begged him not to tell Ootori that she had fallen asleep in the kitchen because she didn't want her debt to be raised. Overwhelmed, he had promised her he wouldn't tell Ootori.

Later that night however, Mitsukuni had spoken to Takashi, worried as he was he didn't know the first thing about taking care of another person. Thankfully, Takashi did. When he had told Takashi about Haruhi's problem, he had been surprised at how angry Takashi had gotten. Though he really shouldn't have he had been the same. It was ingrained into every Morinozuka and Haninozuka to protect their females and their honor, in that order. While Haruhi Fujioka wasn't theirs by blood, she was by association. Sister or lover, hadn't been decided yet, but she would be one or the other.

It had been decided though that for the moment they would do nothing. Nothing but observe and wait for her to ask for help. They wanted her to be able to trust them with anything. They wanted her to realize that she could ask for help. Watching as her health and grades declined, had been the hardest thing they had ever had to do. It went against everything they knew to let her try to solve this problem by herself. Mitsukuni had nearly jumped for joy when he had overheard her asking Ootori for a break from the club and then had nearly vaulted over the tables to beat Ootori senseless when he had heard him state that her problems outside the Club were just that, outside and not the Club's problems and then had practically threatened to add more to her debt should she fail to show up for the Host Club.

Mitsukuni watched as Ootori didn't even bother to look up from his clipboard as he turned Haruhi away, denying her way of asking for help. He watched as she hunched in on herself and every protective instinct he had surged forward. First he had needed to get her out of the way, because he didn't know how long his temper would hold. Getting her to sleep and out of the way wasn't hard in the least. Haruhi was so weak and exhausted that she didn't even argue when he offered to let her sleep next to him. That action right there showed him everything he needed to know. It was time to call in reinforcements.

* * *

><p>I don't know who I'm going to pair Haruhi with but it will be one of four; Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Yasuchika Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, or Satoshi Morinozuka. I have a poll set up so let me know what you think. Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
